Atlantis The Unclaimed Land
If your looking for the Previous Chapter:The Beginning Of The End click here. Atlantis:The Border Never Meant To be Broken Fragments of the ship where scattered around the ocean, Sebastian gagged for air but only water entered his mouth. He was suffocating this was his end, Why I wanted to become a successful mage why must I die like this. Then he was pulled deeper into the water. He gasped for air but this time he could breath How is this possible I should be dead. The figure of women soared over his body he could see she had a figure of a women, she paddled her tail threw the water''Tail, why does she have a tail is she a mermaid.'' He painted the girl stopped on his side and his eyes had lost vision of the real world. His life had scattered in thousands of colorful pieces of a Jigsaw pieces. Sebastian woke up in a hostel room bandages covering the upper half of his chest, trying to sit up right he winced in pain. A soothing voice answered him, "Don't move you will just re-open your wound." Turning his head to the right he faced a young women with fair blonde hair. "Where am I, who are you," Sebastian panted struggling to say each word, the pain of talk was excruciating. The women calmly replied "I am one of the Slaves Of The Eternal Queen Orahime Drake, she does does not know your presence her so you must leave quickly." Sebastian stood up to his feet and grabbed his usual coat that hanged on a coat hanger at the side of the room "I am leaving to find my friends," he said buttoning up his jacket. He quickly opened the door to stand face to face with Dust, his left scarred. "Your lucky the two of us were found by her the rest must be scattered around this city," he said his eyes filled with pain. Sebastian walked past him and said "Lets go find them and get the hell out of here," Dust smiled and replied "Sure lets do it."They open the front door to have breeze pass them the two took a step forward to see a shocking scene, the two was completely made of water and the two could still breath. " Why can we breath and talk," Dust asked examining the area. "This is the land of Atlantis this island is protected by its magical aura," that why yo can breath the instant you enter the atmosphere." The two were amazed the paused by gave a final fare well to the slave and set off to the city the main source of the light. "What did do to me you little thug," Hiroshi muttered chasing after a young boy. The boy giggled "catch me if you can," as he ran into an alley. Then a familiar voice said "Wow, real mature of you fighting a little boy," he turned around to face Sebastian and Dust. "It was not my fault he stole from a market and accused me, I was just tring to teach him a lesson so you do not have to lecture me," he angrily groaned. The trio laughed and turned to face the tower the two had come from to see a gruesome sight, Nabiki being beaten from the top of the tower, blood ran down her face, and the one who was doing the beating her was the wife of his elder brother Justine Drake, his sister-in-law, the she devil Orahime Drake. Read the Next Chapter: The New Enemy Approaches Category: Storyline